


what can make me feel this way? (my girl...)

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Music, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky proposes to sam (songfic)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518179
Kudos: 22





	what can make me feel this way? (my girl...)

**Author's Note:**

> random fluffy shit

_+_

sam was confused when he came home to nothing but silence, but his confusion slightly ceased as he got a text from bucky, telling him to **'come to the restaurant on 4th. ((;'** and all sam could do was comply, wondering what this man is up to now.

as sam made it to the restaurant, he walked it to see his boyfriend bucky standing in the middle, in a tuxedo, with a band playing music in the background.

"what's going on here, buck?" he question as he got closer to the other man. but, bucky only smiled at him and took his hands in his own.

he saw bucky's tense posture and all he could do was worry and wonder what the hell was going on.

sam smooth his fingers along bucky's in a way to urge him to speak, seeing the man smile brightly at him.

bucky took a deep breath before he spoke. "okay...i've wanted to do this for a long time." sam raised an eyebrow at that, but kept silent. "you are the best man to ever happen pop in my life. you've changed me into a better person and you've never judged me. i am so fuckin' grateful for all the things you've done for me and sometimes i think i don't deserve you. you're precious to me, and i'd do anything for you." the taller man began to choke up on his words. "i know...i know i probably got on your damn nerves the first time we met, but all i could think about was how much i wanted to be with you. and being a little punk is kinda' my thing." bucky smiled with sam laughed at that. "i love you. i love you so fuckin' much and i have for years. i want to spend the rest of my life with you."

he began to get down on one knee, registering sam's little gasp. "samuel thomas wilson, will you make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?" he held up black case with a silver band, encrusted with a few beautiful diamonds. they sparkled just like sam's eyes, who exactly tearing up a bit in this moment.

"hell fucking yes. of course i'll marry you, james. i always wanted to. i love you." at that bucky jumped up from the ground and brought sam into a passionate kiss, their tears of joy bring a salty taste. it didn't matter at all, they were getting married.

"play the special song for my best guy!" at the cue, the band immediately started to play.

_i've got sunshine, on a cloudy day..._

"dance with me?" bucky wrapped his arms around sam's neck, the latter's automatically going around his waist.

"how am i supposed to say no?" sam smiled at him, sneaking a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

_well i guess you'd say,_

_what can make me feel this way?_

they both started to laugh when bucky tried to sing the lyrics, his voice terribly cracking.

"shhh, you're not supposed to laugh at your husband." bucky lightly hit sam's chest, causing him to snort.

"i'll laugh at you if i damn want to barnes, you're officially my forever laughing stock just as much as i am your's." they both shared a fond laugh at that.

_i've got so much honey, the bees envy me_

"i love you." bucky stared deep into sam's expressive pretty browns.

_i've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

"and i love you." sam stared right back into those enticing baby blues.

_well, i guess you'd say,_

_what can make me feel this way?_

_my girl, my girl, my girl_

_talkin' 'bout my girl.._

the couple continued to sway along with the music, comfortable in each other's warm embrace as the song continued to play out, smiles placed on their faces, sharing kisses once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
